


Protector

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Episode Related, No Slash, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set after 510. Ben wishes Hunter were with him. Turns out Justin knew where Hunter is/was all along. Ben gets mad. Brian gets protective. The gang gets amazed.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

They all gathered around the table at Debs, discussing what to do next.

Ben sighed: “If only Hunter were here, he has to know. He’d be here right away. You know how much he cares for Michael..”

Nobody expected what Justin was about to say. “ He’s on his way. I told him about it and yeah, he was devastated. He’s on a bus home as we speak.”

Ben was starting to get annoyed. “You knew where he was all along? And you never told me? Fuck Justin, you saw how broken I was. Little fucker…”

“Ben, he asked me not to tell anybody, especially you and michael. I couldn’t tell you. He told me not to. He’s my friend. What would you have done?”

Ben jumped out of his seat at those words. He was screaming “ I would have fucking told you. FUCKER!”

He stormed across the room, but before he could reach Justin, Brian jumped before him, protective of his Sunshine.

“Ben, I’m warning you. If you want to hurt him, you’re gonna have to go through me…”

“You think you’re sooo strong, don’t you, Brian? Let me tell you, pal, you don’t stand a fucking chance.”

“Well then I guess I’ll die trying.”

“Pretty funny, risking you’re life for someone you don’t even love. Brian Kinney doesn’t believe in love huh? Step away Brian, I’m warning you..”

“Well, newsflash! I do love Justin. I love him more than anything.. So BACK OFF BRUCKNER!”

Everyone in the room held their breath, while Brian sat down next to his Sunshine and wrapped his arms around him.

And I guess that’s all there is to it !


End file.
